


The Girl with Blonde Hair and Fire in Her Eyes

by Meg11



Series: When the Earth and Sky Meet [1]
Category: The 100, The 100 (TV), clarke/lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg11/pseuds/Meg11
Summary: Clarke's dad Jake takes a last minute hope of saving her daughters life and sends her down to Earth, hoping the ground is survivable. The only things she has is what he stashed int he pod with her. Then she lands among not only a Earth that is habitable but one that already has people living on it. (There will be Clexa drama and smut of course.)





	1. The girl who fell from the sky

Clarke was abruptly shaken from her sleep in her jail pod. Just yesterday she had been placed in the pod because her and her father were going to tell the rest of their people about the severe oxygen problem that was taken place on board. Today would be the day her dad would be floated and she would follow on her 18th birthday in 8 months... what a great 18th birthday present she thought.  
"Huh?' Her eyes snapped open to her frantic father picking her up and rushing out of the jail with her placing her on her feet once they were outside the door.  
"How did you?! DAD!" Clarke hugged her father believing the last time she saw him would be the last time she'd ever see him.  
"I don't have time to explain we have to run." Then ran down winding hallways and all of a sudden she heard alarms starting ringing as they quickly entered a doorway that she had never been in. Before her eyes were multiple escape pods... but to escape to where? She knew that these were only to be used in severe case of emergency where the only option was to go down to Earth, even though it wasn't suppose to be inhabitable for another 96 years.  
Her dad opened one of the pod doors and pushed her inside, all of a sudden the banging on the door had begun, He planted a firm kiss on Clarke's head after strapping her in, "This is your only hope. There was talk of getting rid of all prisoners regardless of age due to the lack of oxygen... I don't know if you'll be able to survive down there Clarke but this is your only hope. I love you, remember how much I love you and I will always be with you. Remember everything you've ever learned, I have hope you will survive. There are supplies in here that will last you a week and there is a radio that if everything goes according to plan you can radio back up to the station." The banging and scraping became louder as she heard chancellor Jaha's voice yelling through the door.  
"JAKE! OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE SENDING HER TO HER DEATH!" Jaha yelled, however Jake knew this was the only hope for his daughter to survive.  
"Dad wait!" Tears streamed down Clarkes face. "Come with me!"  
"Oh honey I wish I could but someone has to get you out of here, its not automatic... someone has to stay behind." And with that he closed the lid shut as Clarke banged away screaming for her father. Then she heard the door crash down and her pod descend into space. 

\- LANDING ON EARTH - 

To say the least that was the most hellish flight of Clarkes life... well it was the only flight of her life. She had a crash landing due to entering the atmosphere too fast and she was pretty sure her arm was broken. She lifted the pod lid after situating her backpack of supplies and radio onto her back... if she was going to die this would be the moment of truth. She opened the lid... and nothing happened. She took a step out and inhaled a deep breathe of fresh air that didnt smell with a faint odor of recycled oxygen.  
"Fuck... it worked!" And she jumped around screaming and cheering then it hit her, she was completely one hundred percent alone on this massive planet, and she fell to her knees grieving her father that she wished she could've brought alone that she was sure was dead by now. This left Clarke completely oblivious to all the rustling of the trees above her, she was wiping her eyes and she could've sworn she saw feet in front of her and with that the world around her went black. 

Clarke awake in what looked to be a concrete and dirt jail. Her head was throbbing along with the sharp pain that was currently shooting up her arm, she knew she probably had a concussion from being knocked out and a broken arm from that god awful landing. The ground was littered with leaves and there were stairs leading down into the jail, Clarke frantically began looking around for her backpack with supplies and the radio but found it no where. How was she going to let the Ark know that the ground was inhabitable? How was she going to save all the kids they were planning on floating to save their asses and time to come up with a plan? Where the hell was she? She thought a million questions a minute, if she was here in a jail cell, that could only mean there were people here! She wasn't alone! She began to yell from the jail cell "HELLO! Anyone out there?!" She kept repeating this for what seemed like forever when to burly men and a slender girl appeared at the top of the stairs behind the bars, They were speaking back in forth in a language that Clarke had never heard of finally one of the burly men with a tattoo on his face and arms opened the gate and nudged the girl inside with her. This girl was dressed in rags and carrying a basin of what looked to be water. Clarke hadn't even realized how thirsty she as until she saw it.  
The girl hobbled down the steps with a slight limp and placed the basin the floor, taking a step back and nodding towards it. Clarke immediately rushed over and looking up at the girl took a big swig. "Thank you. I have no idea if you guys can understand me but thank you. Im so shocked to see actual people here." Clarke declared seeing how close she was to the girl was making her uncomfortable she took a few steps back, carefully to not upset her injured arm and to show that she meant no harm to the girl in front of her.  
"I can understand." The girl said in a somewhat powerful voice that Clarke was not expecting to come out of her.  
"Oh my gosh! You speak english! Thank god, can you please help me? I lost my backpack when I was brought here. Can I have it please?" She asked the girl which she was sure had no power and was some type of maid the way she was dressed in rags.  
"We will give you food and water what do you need it for?" The girl questioned sitting down on the bottom step, and Clarke sunk down the wall across from her taking a seat.  
"There was a radio in it and I need it to radio my people to tell them it is safe to come down." Clarke said.  
"What is this radio you talk of?" Lexa asked. Clarke looked at her confused then pieced two and two together that these people probably don't have the technology her people have, especially if they are living on an earth post nuclear warfare.  
"Its something that you can use to talk to people who are far far far away or close by. Its confusing to explain but I can show you how it works." Clarke said hoping the girl would be curious and would go get it.  
"The commander has your items and is looking into it. The commander will give you their answer when they decide whether you are worthy or not." The girl said locking eyes with Clarke and in that moment Clarke realized how beautiful this girls green eyes were, how beautiful the girl was despite of the rags clinging to her body. She was very toned and slightly taller than clarke, she had beautiful light brown hair that fell almost to her waist and her skin was a beautiful tan which made her eyes pop out even more. Clarke stopped checking out the girl who had now begun to stare at her weird. Was she really fucking checking out a girl while she was in a life or death situation? Clarke scolded herself, she needed to keep herself under control.  
"What is your name?" The girl in rags asked Clarke.  
"Clarke Griffen and yours?"  
"Leska kom trikru" She replied  
"Thats an interesting last name." Clarke replied and the girl for the first time seemed to almost crack a smile.  
"No skai girl kom trikru is saying what tribe I come from there are 12. Our heda who is the commander rules over them and tries to keep piece. My name is Lexa I am from the people of the trees." Clarke nodded trying to take in all the information that was being thrown at her; not only where there people on the Earth there were a lot of people on the Earth and they even seemed to have a system of government in place.  
"Thats incredible, my people thought this land was uninhabited." Clarkes eyes gleamed itching for more information.  
"Why would your people send you to a place that they thought no one was at?" The girl before her asked.  
"Long story short I was a prisoner and they were going to kill all of us to save oxygen, because the huge space station I lived on in the sky is having oxygen failures. So my dad who discovered this and i were put into prison to keep us from telling anyone. They don't kill people there; which they do by floating them into space until they are 18. I thought I had 8 more months but turns out they were planning on killing all prisoners regardless of age in the coming weeks so my dad saved me and sent me down here hoping I would survive. He was surely floated moments after he pressed the button to send me down here." And with that Clarke felt the salty tears snaking down her face. Her father saved her and had to pay for it with his life. She reached to her wrist where she adorned his old watch, the back carved with his initials J.G.  
"Your people have very weird reasons to imprison someone." Lexa stated looking like she was really thinking about something and like she felt bad for Clarke in a way. She could tell that this girl with the beautiful hair like the sun and eyes like the ocean was heartbroken and hurting.  
"Yes, most of the people imprisoned are there because of stupid reasons." Clarke replied and Lexa continued to think this all through.  
Lexa then got up and made to leave the room.  
"Wait please when do you think that I'll be able to leave.. or will I ever?" Clarke asked beginning to worry she just went from one prison to spend the rest of her life in one on the ground.  
"If the commander chooses to see you then you will find out." With that the burly men, with tattoos and knives and swords strapped the them were back at the door letting Lexa off and disappearing out of sight.  
Clarke sunk to the ground and curled up and cried until she somehow drifted off to sleep. 

Clarke awoke to the sound of the prison gate opening and the two large men from the day before walking down the stairs.  
"Please can I just speak to your commander? Please don't hurt me." Clarke begged as they picked her up from the ground binding her arms behind her. Clarke hissed out in pain as the guards through a bag over her head and she was lifted off the ground and carried up the stairs.  
They walked for what felt like forever but Clarke knew it was probably only moments and she was placed firmly back on the ground. Clarke could hear the flaps of a tent opening and closing behind her as she was shoved inside. The bag was ripped from her head and after her eyes adjusted to her staring back at her was Lexa, the girl in rags from the prison. This time she wasn't in rags however she was sitting atop a throne that was intricately carved of trees and what looked to be bones, it was scary yet breath taking. However, Lexa was even more breathtaking as Clarke scanned her over, she was dressed in pants that hugged her legs tightly with daggers strapped to her thighs and waist, a black top and a large billowing black coat with a red sash falling around her. Black paint spread across her face that made her eyes beam out and Clarke had to lift her jaw up off the floor.  
"Hello Clarke." Lexa finally spoke waltzing down the stairs, Clarke internally laughed as she saw that the limp was obviously fake as well.  
"Lexa." With that the two women flanking her were in front of Lexa barring their teeth, one of them had a sword to her throat.  
"Anya, Indra enough." She said walking past them standing only two feet from Clarke now. "She doesn't know our ways."  
"Its Heda to you." The girl who Lexa had said to be Anya spoke out.  
"I-Im sorry... I-I d-i-idnt know Im sorry." Clarke was able to clammer out an apology.  
"It is okay. Will everyone leave us please while I discuss things with our skai prisa?" Clarke looked at Lexa funny when she spoke the last two words. The two women and burly men started speaking in their language, which Clarke was hoping to learn if they even let her live.  
"NOW!" Lexa demanded and the guards left the room. She then proceeded to cut off the ties that bound her hands behind her back. Clarke gasp with relief and grabbed at her arm.  
"Did they injure you??" Lexa seemed surprisingly concerned and seemed quite pissed.  
"No my arm I believe I broke it during my landing on Earth and it is just killing me."  
"If i wouldve known I would have never had them bound you, one moment." And with that Lexa stepped out of the room again speaking in hushed tones and was followed back in by another large burly man with a beard and tattoos, however he didnt carry anything but two daggers unlike the other ones. He also had a bag with him.  
"This is our healer he will help you, he can speak English as well so let him know what hurts. His name is Nyko." Lexa explained motioning to the man.  
"Hello Nyko Im Clarke, I believe I fractured my wrist and my head has also been killing me the past day." Nyko then nodded in understanding.  
"Hello Clarke. Let me fix you right up." And with that he pulled out a wrap and began wrapping Clarke's arm stabilizing it then placing her in a cloth sling. Next he mixed herbs in a cup. "It doesn't taste too great but it will help with the pounding of your head, just drink quickly." Clarke nodded and flung it back quickly shaking at the bitter taste of it.  
"Thank you." Nyko nodded and Lexa thanked him and said something in their language and Nyko exited.  
"You should've told me you were hurt when we met I could've gotten you help." Lexa explained and motioned for them to sit down at a table not far from where they were standing by the entrance.  
"How could I have possibly known you could help me?" Clarke asked, which was true she thought Lexa was just a maid.  
"This is true." Lexa exclaimed. "Now about the radio, how long do you think your people have?"  
"Well I believe the prisoners have a month or two and the others have 8 months to a year." Clarke explained.  
"Okay so this is the deal I will be making you skai prisa, you will show your loyalty to me and if after a few weeks I deem you loyal we will further discuss contacting the ship you call the Ark and making a truce with your leaders. I do not want innocent people of yours to suffer." Clarke nodded agreeing this was the best deal she would get.  
"Okay but can I get my stuff back?" Clarke asked remembering the food, water and sketch book that had been placed inside.  
"Yes, everything but that thing you call a radio you may have. I will keep watch over the radio and not let any harm come to it. You will always have a guard with you at all times when you are here, this is TonDC and once your arm is healed we will go to the capital Polis to further discuss the issues and for you to meet other clan ambassadors. You are my prisoner, no one will see you as one but myself. Are there any special talents you have that can assist TonDC during your stay?" Lexa asked explaining what the next few weeks would entail.  
"I use to be an assistant to my mom who is the lead doctor on the Ark." Lexa looked at Clarke confused she didnt seem to know what a doctor exactly was, "The lead healer, I help heal." Clarke explained.  
"Okay sky girl then starting tomorrow you will be brought to Nyko and you will assist him with his needs." Clarke nodded happily. "You will also be staying in the tent close to mine so I can keep an eye on you. You will be brought there now to eat and bath. I will have my two handmaidens assist you and the guards will be at your tent if you need further assistance skai prisa. Any questions?" Lexa asked standing to motion their time together was coming to an end for now.  
"Just one, what does skai prisa mean?" Lexa chuckled to herself.  
"It means sky princess Clarke." Clarke smirked of course that damn princess name couldn't escape her, her friends and others on the ark use to call her that because of her high status due to both of her parents being on the council and high up positions.  
"Well thank you for everything." Clarke said as Lexa called for the guards to come in and get Clarke.  
"Gently this time." Lexa said motioning to her broken arm the guards nodded and led Clarke to her new home for who knows how long.


	2. Ripas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally post twice in a day but I promise I'll try to post at least once a week for you guys. Comments/follow/kudos are always appreciated, I love interacting with you guys and let me know your opinions. 
> 
> Clarke is settling into her new place at TONDC and is having a hard time not flirting with the almighty Heda, and it seems Heda is having quite a hard time not flirting back.

After Clarke ate and bathed she was given a set of new clothes to sleep in and was told that the chest at the bottom of the bed in the tent also had more clothes for her in them. She was so thankful to be able to sleep on an actual bed with an abundance of furs and to have new clothes. She honestly didnt realize the stench coming off of her and was quite embarrassed to say the least. Clarke quickly drifted off to sleep after Nyko gave her some more herbs to help with the head injury and pain of her broken wrist. 

The next morning Clarke was awakened by someone slightly shaking her shoulder and clearing her throat. Her eyes opened to meet those green eyes that completely mesmerized her. She quickly jolted up and Lexa jumped back.  
"Sorry to startle you skai prisa." Lexa smirked. "However, you've slept in most of the day and you are needed to make an appearance with Nyko. I was nice today but tomorrow I will be here bright and early to make sure you are up and on time."  
"My apologies Heda." Replied Clarke as she hopped out of bed and ran over to the chest to pull out some clothes.  
"I will be outside, come out when you are done readying yourself. Please be quick... well as quick as you can." She said looking at Clarkes wrapped arm.  
Clarke chose a pair of tight fitting black leather pants and a loose v-neck shirt that was made out of white fabric, she then pulled on the boots provided her that she was surprised everything fit immensely well, however she was having a slight issue with the laces, she walked out of the hut and Lexa looked her up and down... Clarke blushed immediately and Lexa smirked upon seeing Clarks laces stuffed into her boots instead of tied up.  
"Need some help?" The commander asked bending down on a knee before Clarke could even respond. The guards openly gaped at her and quickly shut their mouths before their commander could see them doing so. Clarke assumed it wasn't everyday Lexa was on her knees tying people's shoes for them.  
"Thank you." Clarke replied.  
"Pro." Lexa replied and Clarke looked at her confused. "It means you're welcome in our language, which by the way is called trigedasleng."  
"Oh okay I'll remember that, I definitely want to learn. That sure is a mouth full of a name though." Lexa nodded and turned and Clarke followed her heading over to the healing tent which Clarke could see was already very busy along the way Lexa pointed out items and translated them for Clarke.  
"Goufa is Child" As she pointed to small kids running around playing, "Fisa is healer" she said pointing to the healing tent they were headed to, "Dina is food, which you have some waiting for you inside the tent and water is wata." Lexa stated as they walked into the tent and motioned Clarke to sit at the table in the corner and eat while Lexa walked around to the sick and greeted them and checked up on them. Clarke caught herself watching her move and smiling whenever Lexa stopped and greeted someone new. The people here loved her and Clarke found that amazing. The people of the ark had come to rent Jaha, who was the leader of their people and she found it so amazing how much love Lexa had for her people and her people had for Lexa.  
"Are you ready to help?" Nyko asked as he watched Clarke's eyes stuck on the commander, "or are watching something else?" He joked.  
Clarke blushed in embarrassment and stood up, "Clarke at your service what can I help with?"  
Lexa nodded in their direction after reminding Clarke to not leave Nyko's supervision without a guard and left the tent.  
"First make rounds, take temperatures, re-wrap any wounds that look like they are in need of changing. If they ask for food or water let me know and I will get a handmaid to bring some." Nyko then went back to helping a little girl that had just walked in with her father.  
At first there were a lot of stares, Clarke stood out like a sore thumb, way paler than everyone and hair a lot blonder than everyones. Most of the people also had mesmerizing tattoos and beautiful braids which Clarke had none of. Finally they got use to her presences and allowed her to assist them. Nyko was a useful translator however Clarke felt the need to learn the language even faster now due to the fact that it seemed only certain people knew english and she didnt want such a huge communication gap... especially if this would be her new home.  
Clarke was helping in the healer tent long after the sun set until a new healers came in to relieve Nyko and Clarke. They then made their way over to the main fire where people were eating and talking with each other. Lexa stalked out of her tent as she was told Clarke was getting food and she wanted to check on the girl after her first day. It was strange for her to care for someone she barely knew, yet at the same time she felt like she's known for a life time.  
"How was it today skai prisa?" Lexa asked from behind Clarke as she was collecting her plate of food. Clarke jumped a bit and almost spilt her things.  
"You are so silent." Clarke laughed obviously embarrassed, "Today was nice, I definitely need to learn your language more, I know it will take time but I feel bad constantly interrupting Nyko to ask for his help translating their needs that I can't understand."  
"You will learn. Nyko sent word that you are very knowledgable and a fast learner with the herbs." Lexa complimented as people cleared the way for them and they found a seat.  
They then ate together in silence, people gawking at them as they did and everyone bowing to Lexa as they passed by. Once finished Clarke collected her things and followed what the others were doing, by tossing the food into a bin and giving the plate to someone that was collecting them.  
"Let me walk you to your tent. You have an early day tomorrow." Lexa said motioning Clarke to walk with her.  
Once to the tent Lexa bid her goodnight and Clarke went in. Stripping down from the night before as a handmaiden had already readied her bath, while she was soaking she came in to collect her dirty clothes and make sure she didnt need anything. Clarke thanked her and informed her she was doing fine.  
After her bath she through on some underwear and a loose tshirt and curled up in her furs and fell to asleep. This slumber tonight was not like the last.  
Her dad was there telling her she needed to get to the radio that her people needed to know if she was safe and to let them know to come down. Then she was watching him being floated and she was the one pushing the button to float him. She woke up to someone shaking her immediately flying up right out of breathe and out sweating profusely. Those green eyes greeting her blue ones again. She could tell Lexa was obviously worried and had obviously come from her bed because she wasn't in her usual commander attire this time she was in a loose fitting pair of pants and a loose tshirt with her beautiful hair flowing down her back instead of braided in an interact pattern like usual.  
"Clarke shhhh, hosh skai prisa, ait it ait." Lexa cooed to her in trisgedasleng. Clarke not understanding her but the cooing to help calm her. Once she was finally calm Lexa handed her a cup of water. "What troubles you? There was screams coming from your tent."  
"Im sorry Heda.." Lexa cut her off "You can call me Lexa in private it is okay." Clarke nodded and continued.  
"Im sorry to disturb you, Ive just been having night terrors ever since they got my father and I I've been having the worst dreams of him being floated and this time I was the one who pushed the button to pretty much kill him." Clarke felt the warm tears swimming down her cheeks again, she missed her father so much.  
"Our demons haunt us at night but we must be strong The stedaunon laik kom bon the kikon laik enti" Clarke looked at her a bit confused, "It means the dead are gone and the living are hungry. It means you must continue on and be strong, I have many demons that haunt me and much blood on my hands but we must be strong for the people."  
Clarke nodded. "Now rest skai prisa, tomorrow will soon be here." And with that Clarke drifted off to sleep however this time Lexa didnt go far, she brought a fur over to the chair in the corner and drifted off to sleep in it, not wanting to go far incase the demons came back to haunt her. 

The next morning Clarke was again awoken by Lexa who was now in her full commander gear, not wanting to bring up last night she nodded and quietly got ready as Lexa waited outside the tent for her. Her outfit was the same as yesterday except today she picked a blue shirt that she felt complimented her eyes, and apparently so did the commander because when she walked out of the tent she stared for a bit longer than usual. Clarke blushed and the commander once again got down on her knee and tied up Clarke's boots for her they then walked to the healers tent again, as Lexa pointed out things and translated them for Clarke. "Gonen is fighting" she said pointing to two warriors practicing fighting, "Bouda is large rock or boulder" she explained pointing to the boulder that was taller than the trees off in the distance behind the healer tent "its a great place to watch the sunset also." They were at the tent and Lexa opened the flap said her goodbyes and quickly left this time, Clarke assumed she was busy with other things.  
"hei klark" Nyko said obviously aware of the lessons going on.  
"Im assuming you're saying hi so hei Nyko." Nyko laughed you are correct.  
"Today we will be making a few house calls, it will give you a chance to see more of the village and meet more people." Nyko explained as they left to adventure around and assist those that were unable to get to the tent for assistance.  
They helped sick children whose fevers were too high to be moved, they helped the elderly who were too old to be moved, they helped a warrior with two broken legs Nyko explained after he was an idiot and jumped off the top of a rock into too shallow water. As they were heading back to the tent in a matter of seconds it seemed like all hell broke loose as people began running around screaming and a horn blew.  
"RIPAAAAA" Was being yelled among the crowds. Nyko quickly grabbed clarke by her good arm and they ran at a sprint, Clarke knowing that ripa must mean something dangerous but obviously had no time to spare to ask however she found out what they were talking about immediately. Coming at them from next to the healer tent were 3 man beasts, they are huge and almost bear like. Blood soaked clothes and faces, Nyko yelled out in pain obviously aware something terrible had happened in the healing tent, they were under attack. Nyko unsheathed his two daggers and stood defensively in front of Clarke as they we rushed at by the brutal men. Clarke could see to her left by the main fire the commander battling 6 large beast men along with Anya, Indra and two other men. Lexa caught sight of Clarke and immediately panicked knowing that the healer couldn't take on two ripas alone let alone three. Nyko handed Clarke a dagger "Slash don't stab" He quickly told Clarke as he clashed with the first ripa slitting his throat and wrestling with the second, the third one eyed Clarke and rushed her immediately grabbing her by her hair and whipping her to the ground and pouncing on her. Within moments Clarke felt the beasts weight being lifted off of her and saw the light brown hair of the commander come into view as she mauled the ripa on top of Clarke. Lexa immediately returned to Clarke, crouching in front of her like an animal stalking her prey, waiting and protecting the skai prisa. Clarke's grip on her dagger was so tight her knuckles were white and another horn blew, Lexa immediately started yelling out orders "CHECK THE WOUNDED, CHECK THE DEAD, DISPOSE OF THE RIPAS, WARRIORS FAN OUT AND CHECK THE FORESTS FOR STRAGGLERS OR RIPAS, BE SAFE AND COME TO ME WHEN ALL IS DONE!" Lexa then dragged the now shaking Clarke into her tent.  
"beja klark calm down. shhhh it's over." Lexa said soothing Clarke once again. "Are you hurt? Do you need Nyko?" Clarke shook her head no still clenching to the dagger. "Clarke it's okay give me the dagger." Clarke dropped it to the ground and sunk to the ground with it in tears.  
"What... were those... monsters?" Clarke said in-between gasps.  
"Ripas. They come from the mountain, they steal our people and turn them into savages and beasts." Lexa said disgust in her tone.  
"All those people..." Lexa cut her off, "Shhh remember what I told you Clarke the the living are hungry. Do not let this hinder you, its apart of life here on the ground."  
And then Lexa did something that even shocked herself, she wrapped the sky girl up into her arms and held her close. They stayed like this until Clarke calmed down, Lexa just rubbing her back and mumbling calming terms to her. Trying to bring Clarke back down to Earth again after what she knows had to be insane to experience for the first time with no idea it could've been coming. Lexa scolded herself for not informing Clarke of the paunas and ripas that could be found in the forest, this was unlikely though the villages are rarely attacked by more than one ripa this was calculated by the mountain men. How they knew she was here in TonDC she did not know. Clarke could've sworn she felt the lips of Lexa kissing her forehead but she was too worked up to decipher if that was just in her mind.  
"Im sorry." Clarke managed to let out and Lexa separated them forming space between them.  
"Its okay mi skai prisa, it was scary for you I understand I should've warned you." Lexa cooed, she was surprised at how sweet and warm she was being this couldn't continue, she couldn't allow herself to get attached to the girl who fell from the sky in a metal box, she couldn't get attached to anyone in general.  
"Lets get you to sleep you look exhausted when you wake you can have dinner." With that Lexa lifted Clarke into her bed and pulled the furs over her. "I must tend to the village but we will eat in here tonight. Tomorrow we leave for Polis it's too dangerous here, you'll be safer there I promise." And with that Lexa walked out of the tent, Clarke could hear her ordering the guards to allow no one in while she rested and Clarke drifted off to sleep.

Clarke was awoken to Lexa rubbing her back and whispering for her to get up and eat, that she needed a hardy meal before their travels tomorrow morning which would be very exhausting. Clarke rose and joined Lexa at the table set up in the corner of her tent that already had their food and water ready and waiting for them.  
"Im sorry about earlier. I was in such shock."   
"Klark do not apologize I am sorry I didnt tell you of the mountain men and the ripas and the paunas." And with that Lexa went into lengthy detail of the ripas and who they were and how the mountain men have been kidnapping and abducting their people for centuries. She want on to describe the paunas and other mutilated animals found in the forest. Clarke just sat there in awe of all the things these people had to deal with in their day to day life. Lexa finished up with, "but we continue to live and thrive." Clarke found comfort in this that despite everything she felt that with Lexa protecting her she would be okay.   
"Thank you for informing me." Clarke said. "Anything else?" She laughed a little thinking Lexa wouldn't continue but she did.  
"Yes one clan in particular we keep a close eye on the Azgeda. They are to the far north and live where the snow seems to never leave the ground. The queen is ruthless and has wanted to be commander as long as I can remember. It took much for me to allow her into our coalition but I did it for the sake of peace. She took someone very dear to me, mi hodnes Costia, and sent me back her head in a box to my bedside..." Lexa paused Clarke could see she was collecting herself. Lexa was shocked with herself, she was sharing so much with someone she barely knew, yet felt terrifyingly connected to. "So ever since then we have had a feud, she walks the line of starting a war everyday. I fear once she discovers you existence she will want you close to her or even take you to figure out what you know and use you. She is dangerous and should never be trusted." Lexa finished you could tell this women she talked about that ruled Azgeda was the worst human Lexa had come across.   
"Thank your for sharing. Im sorry about Costia, I know that doesn't help and I know it can't bring her back but I am sorry." Clarke said and then they continued to eat their food in silence. Once finished Lexa called for a handmaid to clean off the table and bring Clarkes night clothes and a change of clothes for her tomorrow to her tent.  
"You can stay here tonight, it will be safer for you, I will sleep on the chair." Lexa said and Clarke knew it wasn't up for discussion.  
Lexa left the room while Clarke changed into her night clothes and freshened up, when Lexa returned she was also changed into looser clothes and out of her commander gear, again Clarke couldn't take her eyes off her.   
"The bed is big enough for two." Clarke said scooting over and patting room to the ample space beside her. Lexa knew she was better off sleeping in the chair but she nodded and climbed into the bed anyway.   
She soon felt the even breathes of Clarke drifting off to sleep and felt the warmth radiating from her sleeping body. Eventually Clarke rolled over, still sound asleep and cuddled up into the neck of the commander wrapping her arm around her. Lexa immediately stiffened not knowing what to do or if she should push her off, this was the first time she'd shared a bed with anyone in two years; even thought it's not in a sexual way. Lexa found warmth in the cuddling and allowed herself to loosen up and embrace it. She then drifted off to sleep knowing that she'd regret allowing this to happen in the morning but in the moment she no longer cared, love may be a weakness but for a moment she would allow herself this.


	3. Welcome to the Capital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make the trek to Polis from TonDC and when they arrive Clarke is awestruck by the bustling community within the walls of Polis. Lexa struggles with her developing feelings for Clarke and Clarke battles her demons. Queen Nia makes an appearance.
> 
> Sidenote: I have added more onto this chapter since I first posted it

Clarke awoke the next morning noticing that during the night she had managed to wrap her body around the strong commanders frame; she had her leg wrapped around Lexa's torso and her head nestled into the nook of her neck. She stared at the steady rise and fall of the commanders chest, Clarke gently tried to wiggle herself free not trying to cross any lines with Lexa. When she went to remove her leg slowly, Lexa's hand firmly held it in place and Clarke blushed knowing that the sleeping commander was now awake; Lexa's eyes fluttered open and she stared at Clarke for a brief moment before speaking.  
"You slept good skai prisa?" Lexa joked motioning to Clarke curled around her body. Clarke blushed profusely and they both sat up in bed.  
"Im really sorry about that, I don't remember..." Lexa cut her off before she could finish.  
"No need for apologies. We both slept very well." With that Lexa got off her bed and called in the handmaids to bring in food and clothes for the upcoming trip ahead.  
They once again sat down at the table in the corner of her tent but this time Anya entered with the handmaids when they brought their clothes, she was obviously startled to find Clarke still in her tent and immediately diverted her eyes to the ground.  
"Apologies Heda I thought you were alone." Lexa obviously annoyed with the intrusion and slightly embarrassed about what could be going through her mentors head right now.  
"Ron ai ridiyo op" (Speak true) Lexa replied obviously worried that this may have to do with more Ripas and didnt want to scare Clarke before their trek through the woods soon.  
"Teik ai chich op klir?" (permission to speak freely) Anya replied Clarke just looking between the two  
"Sha" (yes)  
"Nou which em op" (Don't trust her) Anya pleaded not wanting to see what happened with Costia happen once again.  
"gyon au!" (out no!) Lexa demanded and Clarke jumped at the change of tone.  
Anya shook her head and left the tent leaving Clarke and Lexa to finish their breakfast in silence, Clarke too afraid to ask what that was all about.  
"I will leave you to get ready, we will leave once you are done." And with that Lexa left her tent to go ready herself for the trip ahead, one that they wouldn't be stopping on due to the Ripa problem and she also feared that one of Nia's spies that often crawl through the woods would catch sight of Clarke. She was not ready to share about the girl who fell from the sky... not yet. She would keep her safe from the prying azgeda eyes as long as she could.  
The clothes the handmaidens had brought Clarke were more revealing to say the least, she assumed it was due to the heat and the fact they were making this trip. They also packed her a bag with many clothes and her drawing items within it; that they informed her would be loaded onto the horse that she would be traveling on.  
She pulled the loose fitting black vneck over her head, and then slipped into the immensely short fabric shorts that hugged her curves. She then called a handmaiden in requesting her to help braid her hair, not wanting it to get sweaty in the gross on the trek. The handmaiden assisted and then handed Clarke a mirror to see for herself; Clarke was shocked at the girl staring back, everyday that passed she picked up more grounder traits.  
"mochof" Clarked thanked the handmaiden, he nodded then left the tent, followed closely by Clarke.  
Lexa, Anya, Indra and many warriors were waiting outside the tent for her.  
Clarke wasn't the only one to notice the outfit was a bit more revealing then her past two, Lexa's eyes wondered up and down clarke's body as she blushed. She made brief eye contact with Anya and Indra who rolled their eyes and Anya giving Lexa a nudge letting her know her wondering eyes weren't going unnoticed. Lexa quickly snapped out of it and started organizing the people that were traveling.  
"Clarke you will be riding with Anya." Lexa said which seemed to be a shock to Anya as well, before she could say anything Lexa held up her hand, "She will be riding with you." Anya just sighed and assisted Clarke onto her horse... not so gently to so the least and hopped up behind her.  
Lexa hadn't said anything to Clarke and they had been riding for hours, Clarke was sweating and became increasingly hot, constantly asking Anya when they would stop for a break. "Heda will stop if she deems it necessary, now stop talking to my sky girl before I tie you to my horse and drag you behind me." That quickly made Clarke shut her mouth and it also caused Lexa to throw a look at Anya that could cut ice. Anya quickly averted her gaze down and they rode on.  
They only stopped three times during the trek to allow their horses to get rest and to allow themselves to relieve themselves and eat. Lexa made it clear they would ride through and probably not arrive to Polis until the sun had set. That the darker it got the more on the lookout they would be. As the sun began to set their pace quickened and the men once walking beside the horses were now running and some were even swinging from tree to tree, choosing to find more comfort in the trees then on the ground. Finally the trees broke into a field and ahead Clarke saw the city of Polis and she was awestruck. Her gaze immediately going to the tower that sat in the middle of the city that had to easily be 20 stories up and had candles lit in every window. A huge cement wall circled the city, which she could already hear bustling with people, animals and the warriors walking the top of the wall.  
"Welcome to Polis Skai Prisa." Lexa turned and told Clarke as they walked around the walls and entered through the back entrance. "For your safely Clarke we will be bringing you immediately to your room, during the coming weeks we will discuss the radio and you will work in the healers tent assisting again." Clarke nodded as they dismounted the horses... Clarke more so fell off the horse trying to get down and she could hear Anya snickering behind her. Her butt and thighs were sore and she was ready for a shower, dinner and to be in a bed.  
Clarke was blown away when she reached the top of the tower with Lexa, after taking a very surprising lift that she was shocked was still in use. Lexa opened the doors to her room and they walked in to a large room with a huge four post wooden bed with intricate carvings on the headboard, which was piled with furs that Clarke wanted to dive right into. In the corner of the room there was a square table with 3 wooden chairs and then she had a beautiful balcony with a wooden bench on it that overlooked Polis.  
"Lexa... this is wow." Clarke said wondering around the room and stopping to pause to overlook Polis.  
"Of course Clarke. If you need anything your guards will be outside the door. I will come get you in the morning to bring you to the healers hut and introduce you. Same rules apply here as they did at TonDC you are to go no where without your guards or me. Also do not leave the tower tonight and when you do leave the tower during the day please wear the cloak in the closet and pull it up over your head, your hair is unusual and I do not want to draw more attention to you than necessary. Other clan leaders do not know of you yet and they come in two weeks time so I would prefer to wait until then to find the best way to bring you up if I must. Now get some rest. If you need me I will be across the hall. Goodnight skai prisa." And with that Lexa was gone, Clarke thought she was being a bit cold towards her but then again she just met the girl... who was so much more than just a girl. 

 

2 Weeks Later

Clarke had found her place within the walls of polis, she had the same ritual everyday where Lexa would come wake her in the morning, they would have have breakfast on the balcony then they would change and Lexa would drop her off at the healer hut and Lexa would go along with her Heda duties. They would then meet at the end of the day for dinner in Clarke's room. They would discuss mostly Clarke's day and Lexa would quiz her on different trigedasleng words; Clarke was happy to see her immense progress within the past two and a half weeks. There was definitely a barrier between them but every once in awhile Clarke got to catch glimpses of Lexa behind her commander mask and she craved more time with the real Lexa. However when Clarke woke up today Lexa was dressed in what Clarke has come to call her formal commander attire.  
"I will not be able to walk you skai prisa today, I apologize Anya will be walking you instead. I have meetings with the clan ambassadors and leaders that are arriving throughout the day." Lexa said as she sat down to eat breakfast with Clarke.  
"Oh great my you chose my biggest fan to bring me." Clarke joked and Lexa let out a small chuckle.  
"She is one of my most trusted warriors and I trust her with my life and yours. With all the clans coming in and the more widespread rumors of the girl who fell from the sky circulating Im going to have to up your guard and I couldn't risk having anyone but my most trusted guard on you." Lexa said as she stared down at her food not making eye contact. Clarke didnt know if she wanted to keep her safe for political reasons or if she genuinely cared, she was hoping for the later.  
"Well I appreciate it but everyone has been so wonderful and welcoming. I don't think you should waste your best resources on me." Clarke replied finishing up her breakfast and getting up and walking behind her changing screen to wash her face and change into her clothes for the day. She chose curve hugging black leather pants and a tank top that was held closed at the top by two draw strings that went in a criss cross pattern that she knew made her cleavage look extra good. She laced up her boots and went out to have Lexa tied them (like she always did), hopefully her splint would be off by next week. When Clarke walked out from behind the screen Lexa openly goggled at her eyeing her up and down before finally collecting herself.  
"That is a very nice...um" Lexa muttered trying to embarrassingly fill the silence that had ensued her goggling. Clarke let out a small giggle and just smiled at Lexa.  
"Do you think you could do me a favor today?" Clarke asked and Lexa looked at her weirdly wondering what could this girl possibly have to ask.  
"Sha"  
"Could you help me braid my hair? If I do meet anyone today I would like to be put together looking and not sticking out so much."  
"Of course Klark. Sit down."  
Clarke sat on the bench at the end of her bed and put her back to Lexa, Lexa grabbed the brush off her nightstand and brushed out her hair. As she braided she hummed a tune that put Clarke at ease. When she was finished she held up the mirror for Clarke to see, and Clarke was in awe of the intricate braids that cascaded down Clarke's back.  
"Mochof Leska"  
Then they both rose as Anya knocked on the door and announced her presences. They parted ways and Anya and Clarke walked silently to the healers tent where Anya mumbled angrily the entire way about how she wasn't a babysitter and she should be with Lexa right now. Once at the healers tent Anya informed Clarke two other guards would be joining her and that she was needed back in the throne room to check on things and make sure Lexa was doing okay, now that almost all the clan leaders and ambassadors had arrived for their seasonal gathering.  
Clarke greeted the other healers and immediately started making her rounds, greeting people who she has been working with and checking up on people who had just gotten into the tent. She was becoming very well versed on herbs and she even was able to show some of the healers how to stitch up wounds and disinfect them better instead of searing them shut with a hot blade. About an hour into Clarke doing her rounds as she was bent over a child who was in with a fever, all the muttering in the tent went silent. Clarke stopped and turned around to be greeted by not only a towering woman but 5 guards who she had never seen before in outfits she had never seen before. This woman was dressed in a long, rich looking white dress with furs hanging off of her body and a crown of what looked to be human bones resting on her head. Her jet black hair cascading down her back and her jaw line and ice cold blue eyes boring a hole through Clarke. She had intricate tattoos and scars on her face obviously signifying some status. The guards with her were large men in white and blue coats with furs and white face paint with scaring and tattoos.  
"Ah so this is were our Heda has been hiding you away. If it wasn't for my little birds I would have never looked here." The woman spoke and it sent chills up Clarke's spine making her stand straighter. Clarke remembered last conversations with Lexa that until she was formally introduced that she wouldn't verify if she was or was not the rumored girl from the sky.  
"A laik Klark." Clarke spoke trying not to hint that she knew english.  
"Do not disrespect me child. I am not fool I know who you are. Speak true or lose your tongue." She said taking a step closer to Clarke as Clarke scooted farther back.  
"Im Clarke... Im not suppose to talk to anyone."  
"Well child Im not just anyone I Queen Nia of Azgeda and you will show me respect." And with that she brought back her arm and smacked Clarke across the face.  
Clarke immediately grabbed her cheek and tears welled up in her eyes, where was Lexa when she needed her? And just like that she heard the commanders voice ring across the tent.  
"ENOUGH!" As she immediately raced to Clarkes side and protectively pushing her behind her, separating Clarke from the queen.

"You will not come into Polis and disrespect my guests! You will stand down. To harm her is to harm me!" Lexa's hands now sheathed with her daggers, with Indra and Anya now at her side and her other guards circling the ice nation.  
"Teach your guests some respect." Nia snarled, Indra allowed a snarl to rip from her chest. "Remember what happened last time when you lost sight of the throne, I don't have a problem removing this distraction as well." With that she glared at Clarke and Nia and her warriors left the tent, heading to their homes within Polis.  
"I want guards watching her at all times, as long as she is in these walls she will not be unwatched! We are tripling Clarkes guards, Clarke you will not leave the tower without me, Anya or Indra by your side." And then Lexa had thrown Clarke's cloak back on her and dragged her back to the tower. Clarke so stunned she still had not said a word, Clarke finally understood that monster of a woman Clarke just met was the one who killed Costia and she had just made a very clear threat she would do the same to Clarke.  
Once in the tower Lexa and Clarke both entered her room, Anya, Indra and about 6 other guards standing guard in the hallway and many more swarming the tower. No floor was going to be unguarded as long as the Queen was in Polis.  
Lexa immediately placed a gentle hand to Clarkes cheek where an obvious red handprint still stayed.  
"Oh my skai prisa I am so sorry." Lexa said gently rubbing her cheek  
"No its okay really. I had no idea who she was I am sorry you told me not to tell anyone who I was... but she made me. Im sorry Lexa." Clarke said not sure what to do at this point.  
"This is my fault. I put you in harms way and I will not allow her near you again. You will be guarded 24/7 until Nia leaves my city."  
"Okay I understand. Thank you for keeping me safe." Lexa began to space the room muttering to herself angrily, you could tell she was upset not only at Nia but also at herself.  
"We eat here today, we do not leave here today, I am canceling my day." Lexa said. She knew this was the only way she could guarantee Clarke's safety and then tonight she would introduce her at the seasonal ceremony. "Tonight you will be heavily guarded, I may not be able to stay at your side during the whole ceremony we will all be attending tonight but you will have at least 3 guards with you at all times, do you understand clarke? You must stay with them."  
"sha. I understand."  
Then they both went out to the balcony and sat, legs brushing against each other occasionally and awkwardly until finally Clarke has a fuck it moment and allows herself to intertwine her hand with Lexa's. Lexa looks over at her and stiffens up until she finally loosens up and allows it to happen, Clarke then rested her head on Lexa's shoulder as they continued to look out over Polis.  
"Thank you for making me feel safe."  
"Mi skai prisa I promise you I will not let her hurt you."


	4. Seasonal Gathering Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for such a late post, I just went through a really messy and bad break of and I've just been having trouble doing much of anything the past few weeks. I've tried to write this chapter multiple times and it's just hard to write about love between two people when you aren't feeling loved at all. I know this is a short one but I promise to post a longer one soon. Im just not in the best spot and its hard to write the loving intimate parts without getting emotional. However, I owe you guys a chapter and I hope this one can kinda make up for me being gone for the past 3 weeks. 
> 
> The clans gather at their season festival, Clarke meets some of the clan leaders and tries her best to make a good impression. Lexa and Clarke continue to grow closer, however Clarke awakes to something very important to her missing.

There was knock at the door and Lexa and Clarke immediately stood up and created distance between themselves. They hadn't realized they had been sitting quietly for so long and the sun was beginning to set below the horizon, Clarke began to notice the immense bustling in the city below, they were obviously preparing for the upcoming festivities the night would entail. Lexa had explained to her they tended to be up until the sun began to hit the horizon and the next day was pretty useless. It was a celebration of the people and another successful season of being unified.   
Anya cleared her throat as she walked out onto the balcony carrying a bag that seemed to have some clothing in it and had two handmaids closely behind her. "You guys really need to start getting ready Heda." She said with a bow of her head. "I will wait here with Klark while she prepares and then we can meet in the hallway when all are done... or back in here..." Anya was obviously not trying to overstep boundaries and wasn't trying to seem like she was telling her old second what to do.  
"That sounds like a great idea, we will meet back up after getting ready." With that Lexa stalked out of the large wooden doors that led into the room and Anya looked Clarke up and down. "Time to get you ready princess" Anya said as she sat the bag down and pulled out a beautiful floor length white dress that seemed to show a lot of skin for something that was so long. "Heda had the seamstress' make it just for you." Clarke blushed as she walked over to the bathing area and stripped down and got in the tub, scrubbing at her body. She had learned in the past weeks that nudity was nothing for the grounders and she no longer felt embarrassed in front of people especially the handmaids that were often assisting her when she was bathing and getting out. She got out and wrapped a towel around her body while she was led to a small makeshift vanity and the handmaids began braiding and twisting her hair into intricate patterns. Clarke looked into the mirror in front of her in awe, her hair was absolutely stunning and staying and doing things thats she wasn't even aware it was possible to make it do. She even felt like she looked like she belonged a little more... despite being one of the only blonde people she's crossed paths with so far. Anya brought the dress over to her and Clarke let her towel dropped to the ground and allowed Anya assist her into the dress... which was a bit more skin hugging than she thought it would be. It had a slit running up her right leg to a little over mid thigh and then the top half plunged between her breasts stopping just before her belly button, completely sleeveless and Anya then handed her a white wrap to wear around her arms with red stitching, which Anya's eyes slightly paused at, obviously the first time seeing this attire.   
"Well Lexa sure as hell made sure she was going to have a nice view tonight." Anya scoffed as Clarke blushed and felt the heat in her face.   
"That will be all Anya, you can go get ready and I meet us at the festivities." Lexa said from the doorway and Anya practically jumped out of her boots.   
"Sha heda" She replied bowing and exiting from the room.  
Clarke's eyes met Lexa's and the immediately scanned eachother's bodies, Clarke was completely in awe Lexa was wearing a floor length dress in black that hugged all the right spots, with capped sleeves that fell off the shoulders and a slit coming up to her waist, reveling her leg that had 3 daggers strapped to it with red bands. She also had a sash however her sash was red which represented her commander status. Clarke finally understood the red stitching, Lexa was showing people that she was under her protection and it was a point especially toward Nia to not make any moves against her. Lexa cleared her throat and Clarke blushed.  
"We must go to the festivities now Klark. It will be a long night, I won't be able to be at your side at all times but I promise you, you will always be protected" and with that they stalked out of the room to the lift which brought them down to the center courtyard of polis where many fires had already been set. Tables were set out around the courtyard and an obvious clearing for a dance floor. Clarke was actually excited, she hadn't been to a party since the prom she had junior year in the sky. Clarke noticed the closer they got to the courtyard the more warriors they had with them, their was usually one or two with them but they had six not including indra and anya who were now flanking Lexa as she walked toward the people cheering for her and bowing as she passed them. They finally sat at a table which had a makeshift thrown for Lexa and Clarke's seat was open next to it, Clarke looked around at the table with all the other clan leaders, she refused to make eye contact with the ice queen. Clarke took her seat as did the villagers who had snagged spots at tables and logs in the area, then Lexa spoke and the crowd immediately silenced "HELLO MY PEOPLE OF POLIS. TODAY WE CELEBRATE ANOTHER SEASON OF PEACE AMONG OUR CLANS. FEAST, DRINK AND DANCE. FOR WE LIVE ANOTHER DAY IN PEACE WITH THE BROTHERS AND SISTERS AROUND US. THANK YOU." Cheers echoed off the walls and Lexa had her seat as food was immediately served along with what smelled to be a dark liquor.   
Lexa immediately started going around the table introducing everyone, giving Nia a very short lived introduction while Nia stared daggers through her and the nicest one that left the largest impression was the woman sitting on Lexa's other side Luna the leader of the people of the sea. She had wild curly hair and was in a stunning emerald high waisted skirt with slits running up both sides and with a mesh top. Her chest completely bare which caught Clarke off for a minute but than she remembered that nudity was a day to day here and many people walked around with bare minimal and she could tell the few people that traveled with her from the sea were wearing the most minimal clothes. It's just their way and she was in no way to judge. This Luna woman was very sweet asking Clarke how she liked Polis so far and nothing ever asking where she came from or why she was here. Which was a nice change of pace after her encounter with Nia earlier today.   
The night continued and Lexa played nice with all the clear leaders but their was definitely some tension between a few of them you could tell Nia was close friends with the people of the plains and desert, Clarke couldn't tell if it was out of fear or an actual friendship; however she was assuming it was fear. Clarke was stuffed beyond belief, the food was amazing and she could tell the cooks in town had put in extra hours especially having to feed all these extra people. However, Clarke hadn't drank in a hot minute and this brown liquor was starting to catch up to her, she could feel her cheeks were beginning to flush a bit and it was tasting less harsh than it was in the beginning as she took the last sip of her second cup, which was immediately refilled by a server.   
"Clarke Im going to go be with the people for a bit. Indra will stay with you." Lexa whispered and with that she walked off to one of the large fires embracing a child that was clinging to her leg. Luna leaned over to her as she was getting up "How about you join me on the dance floor sky girl? Lets give Lexa a little show. I haven't messed with her in years." Clarke laughed and finished up her third drink and got up following Luna closely to the dance floor. Clarke sensed these two girls had been friends for many years and she had a feeling that she knew there was something special about Lexa and Clarke's friendship. I mean Clarke regardless of how drunk she was, was catching obvious stares and not just because of who she was but because of the red on her sash that everyone knew meant she was under the commanders direct protection.   
Clarke got sick of the glares and handed her sash to the cute little kid running next to her, she let our a squeal and went to go show her friends, she hoped Lexa wouldn't be too mad.   
The beat of the drums and other music got Clarke swinging her hips and Luna spun her around holding her close as their bodies danced together drunkingly to the music. Clarke could see the 4 warriors out of the corner of her eye and Anya glaring daggers through her. She knew that to the eye it looked like Clarke was into Luna, I mean she was a beautiful woman but whole heartily she was messing around. Then suddenly Luna stopped dancing and Clarke wobbly stopped along with her and then stopped giggling when she saw a not too happy Lexa, with a Luna still laughing and explaining to her that she's not dumb and she knew it would make her wrap up real fast and spend the time with the person she really wanted to be spending time with.  
"Shof op." Lexa said with a slight giggle and pushed Luna to the side as she grabbed Clarke by the waist and pulled her close.   
"You mi skai prisa are a bit drunk." Lexa joked as they danced around to the beat.   
"You mi heda are as well." Clarke replied smelling the distinct smell of alcohol admitting off Lexa.   
"I may have let myself have one too many drinks..." Lexa said seeming disappointed in herself. This was so unlike her, she didnt drink more than one glass ever. She also had to be ready to go if anything was wrong. Now her mind was foggy and she was dancing closely to a girl who she's falling for and putting her in danger just by doing this in front of people.   
"It's okay to let go sometimes Lexa. Lets just dance for a little. Then we can go." Clarke said pulling Lexa closer as they swayed to the music allowing their bodies to blend into one. Then Clarke heard the sharp clearing of her throat and Lexa immediately tensed up stopping dancing and placing herself between the ice queen and clarke.   
"What nia?" Lexa asked.  
"I was just wondering if I would get a dance tonight as well, since Luna did and now you seem to be getting an exceptionally personal one." Nia showed her razor like teeth and cackled.  
Before Lexa could say anything Clarke quickly spoke up in a confident voice that mustve been formed from fear and alcohol, "Im actually heading up to bed, I've had a bit to drink. However if you play nice I have no problem saving you a dance for next time. Have a good day queen Nia." Clarke then winked at her and pulled Lexa behind her heading back to the tower.  
"You did not just wink at her." Lexa laughed, completely shocked at where Clarke's courage had come from.  
"I honestly have no idea where the hell that came from, it honestly has to be the liquor because I heard her clear her throat and I thought a war was going to start right there." Clarke said interlocking her fingers with Lexa's as they reached the lift and got in, Lexa motioning the guards to leave them be.  
"Did you have fun tonight Skai Prisa?" Lexa asked allowing her to put her ground down and laughing with the drunken Clarke and slightly less drunk Lexa.  
"I did, thank you for this dress it's stunning."   
"And you look stunning in it."   
Clarke blushed and looked down at the ground and then all of sudden Lexa gently tilted Clarke's head up at her and looked in to her eyes,  
"You Klark kom Skai are going to be the death of me." And with that Lexa brought Clarke's lips to her own. She allowed herself to melt into it. They quickly pulled apart when they heard to lift doors opening and the guards standing guard at their doors. Lexa quickly pulled Clarke into her room and told the guards to not disturb them unless it was an absolute emergency.   
Lexa pushed Clarke against the door as it closed behind her pressed her lips and body up against Clarkes and the door. Allowing themselves once again to get lost in the kiss, and the heat of the moment.   
Lexa lifted Clarke up and Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's strong frame, she hadn't felt this safe somewhere since she's landed, the commanders arms brought peace to her. They continued to kiss as the commander laid Clarke onto the bed.   
"Clarke...' Lexa fit in between kisses.   
"Sha?" Clarke replied and Lexa melted at Clarke using her first language. It turned Lexa on to hear the words drip off her tongue.  
"I don't want to go to fast."  
"Kisses and cuddles will be perfect." And with that Lexa attached her lips back to Clarkes as they got lost int he sheets, legs tangles and lips wondering from neck to mouth again. Finally the drinks seemed to fade and sleep hit them hard. They finally managed to kiss each other goodnight and Clarke fell asleep with herself wrapped around Lexa.  
Lexa knew that there was no turning back now, she didnt regret her decision but she was terrified for what was to come ahead... she didn't want to bring Clarke any harm. Clarke laid a small peck on Lexa's neck and allowed herself to drift off to sleep. 

The next morning there was loud banging and they both shot straight up, headaches banging around in their head and the banging of the door was not helping.  
"GUS I SAID NO INTRUSIONS" Lexa demanded but Anya was the one who burst through the doors. She stopped for a minute eyeing Clarke and Lexa, giving Lexa a 'you've got to be fucking kidding me' look and then continuing on. "I am so sorry for the intrusion Heda this couldn't wait. It concerns Clarke..." Lexa sat up straighter and Clarke did as well.  
"The radio was stolen out of your throne room late last night and no one can seem to find it. We will continue looking Im sorry." Lexa waved Anya out and looked over at Clarke who already had tears welling up in her eyes.  
"You promised you would keep it safe. You promised me you'd let me contact my people with time." Lexa went to comfort her but Clarke got out of bed and went over to the door that leads to the room. "I would like some space please."   
"Sha." Lexa said getting up and collecting herself, walking out the door and she could hear the sobs coming from Clarkes room before she even shut it all the way. Lexa reached her room across the hall and shut the door behind herself, she then allowed herself to sink to the floor and silently cry. Why couldn't things be easy? Why couldn't her happiness stay for just once?


End file.
